


Endtale: And You Thought I Was Lying

by LittleRayOfLight



Series: Endtale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Endtale, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRayOfLight/pseuds/LittleRayOfLight
Summary: There are two sides to this. One is Reader's POV, Endtale:And I Thought You Were Lying, and the other *cough this one cough*is Sans POV of everything.Endtale will be explained more on Sans side, as it is my own AU. If you have any questions on it, please tell me.The chapters are going to be short, and a little slow on the updates, so please bare with me...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be fun...

"again, kiddo? arn't you tired of the resets?" i ask as i watch the kiddo...

or the freak controling them...

i know who they are... i _know_ who's red eyes those belong to..

47 resets.. beaten them each time..

_i'm so tired..._

as i dodge the knife once more, i notice hesitation. it may of been a split-second of hesitation, but it was still there.

whenever they blink, they seem to hesitate.

_interesting..._

the fifth time they hesitate, i turned their SOUL blue, pulled it close to me at a high speed, letting the kid fly past me. my body turning to follow theirs, not risking a surprise attack.

when they hit the wall, blinking to recover, they dropped their knife to rub their eyes, and not wasting this oppertunity, i sent them flying once more, this time to the ceiling as i went and retreived the knife.

moving the kiddo a bit in the air before slamming them down. i inspected the knife closely, humming in slight amusement as a dark thought made it's way to the front of my mind.

**_h o w a b o u t i g i v e t h e m a t a s t e o f t h e i r o w n m e d i c i n e ?_ **

with my eye blazing blue and little whisps of yellow, I grab their soul once more and tug them to me, slicing off their locket.

as if that was possible. the knife i held seemed to slide the locket and chain off from around their neck and fall to the joint where my elbow would be, if i was a human, that is.

i looked over to the kid, who was being held by my magic, before looking down at the locket,

 

 

**and opened it.**

 

 

it was empty, save for a warm preseance inside. how anti-climatic could that be? closing it losely, i get a idea.

an idea that would end this all...

i tug on their soul once more, into my hand. giving a firm squeeze, i hear that lovely gasp of pain ripped from their throat into the mainly empty hall, if you count us filling the room, and that little vile of dust from pap's remains, hidden under his old scarf that i wear now.

large grin plastered onto my face, the thought of this all ending now was all i could think of, along with my last ditch effort.

 

 

**fusing with their soul**

 

 

taking a breath, i wrap my magic around their soul, absorbing it slowly.

though, out of instinct, i dodge the fist that was aimed to my malible. when my magic stopped absorbing their soul, a flash of light erupted from the soul, determination hitting high scales in three places.

one glowing red light at the bottom point of the heart seems to have a determened intent to kill me, the light on the upper right wing of the heart is determined to gain control and make this all stop, and the purple-ish light on the upper left wing of the heart..

thats... my determination to get out of here... out of the underground...

me and the kid seemed to be stunned before i snap out of it, quickly taking their soul and placing it into the locket. when it snapped shut with the soul secure inside...

they _screamed_.

their body, the kids body, they fell to the ground, slowly deterierating where they had fallen, staring up at me with those red, manic eyes

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! I AM ABOVE YOU! YOU SHOULD OF JUST STAYED DUST! YOU SHOULD OF KEPT ME ENERTAINED!"they screamed out before slowly breaking out into laughter. "Is what I would say, if you weren't part of us now."they told me, laughing once more in victory before dusting away.

 _"were... were they a monster?"_ i caught myself questioning before shaking my head slightly. _"best not to think about it..._

looking down at the pile of dust made me shutter. they they were there and in less than a minute they just... disappeared... and it was _his_ fault.

i stood there for a while, looking up at the halls ceiling, waiting for something to happen...

but nothing happened.

no reset. nothing.

i did it... better tell the king... that...

 _sigh_ that it's just him and me...

as i walked, i inspected the knife in my pocket. it was a knife, anyways. there wasn't much to it... sharp blade,

_"Sans, that was terrible..."_

i stopped and looked around before looking down at the locket, grabbing it and looking at it closely. that... that was frisks voice...

 _"Well of course you can hear Frisk and my voice. You /did/ fuse with us, bonehead."_ chara hissed, my usual grin dropping to a frown. i would of laughed at being called a bonehead if it wasn't by _that brat._

giving a huff, i continue forward to the kings throne room, my magic still replenishing from the fight that just finished up.

once i had gathered enough energy in new home, i decided to teleport there instead, just wanting out to the surface so i could sleep.

sleep... that sounds so good at the moment...

knocking on the door and announcing my arival, i slowly open the door, king sitting on his throne, staring down at the flowers infront of him.

"Sans? What reason do you have for being in here?"Asgore asked slowly, softly, eyes filled with sorrow.

my soul ached for him. not only am i stuck, he is too... he lost all of his subjects and friends... and i lost my brother...

i blinked, my hand gripping the knife tightly by the handle in my pocket, body starting to move without me as it sprinted forward, knife being pulled out and now...

 

 

**_'he' was fighting the king..._ **

 

i watched in, at first horror, before taking action, running to them with anger that i had let them take control. but...

 

_i was to late..._

 

'he' dusted him... in just seconds... 'he' dusted the king...

in the last second, a flower sprung out of the dirt and sent pellets into the kings soul. it's smile growing wide, it looked up to my body, at this point in time having just reached it, before the knife came down onto the flower.

"Asriel... I warned you  _not_ _to **get in my way**_..."chara's voice growled out to the flower, one more knife slice going down on the flower, which now turned to dust.

i was determined to gety body back now, and with frisks determination to keep chara under wraps, i went back in control of my body.

it felt so strange with dust on my fingers... blood on my fingers from repeatedly killing the brat that controled frick felt nothing like this...

the kid comes back... the monsters can't...

giving a sigh, i carefully go around the pile of dust and head to the barrier...

no going back now...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger~ Hanging from a cliff~ And that's why he's called Cliffhanger~!
> 
> And I don't remember what show thats from.. but I thought it'd be funny.
> 
> So.. this is the difference between the Genocide Run and EndTale. Sans is halfly fused with Frisk and Chara, and now they're bustin' outta there!


End file.
